El veneno en lo doméstico
by Florecila
Summary: Haciendo un "pero" en la historia, estos soldados poseían consiente e inconscientemente sus propias razones para cumplir las labores domésticas, escondidas tras los rostros endurecidos por el largo camino. Todo tiene un tinte personal y Jean y Armin se han encontrado en el bosque con una serpiente en medio del trabajo.


Con la coronación de Historia y el nuevo ambiente dentro de las murallas, se sentía una calma desesperante, el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento y cada tarea parecía un rol de nunca acabar. Hasta los nuevos reclutas les traían un poco de paz, más manos para limpiar y menos quejas del sargento Levi. Es que sí, los ya creídos veteranos dejaban las tareas a la sangre nueva. Definitivamente, sin embargo, si había una mota de polvo, evidencia de una limpieza superflua, esta sería erradicada por Eren o, en su defecto, por Mikasa. No importa cuánto se haya esforzado en su entrenamiento, él era algo así como un supervisor de limpieza; después de todo, esas tareas domésticas y aparentemente inútiles calmaban el corazón del joven Jaeger; en realidad, los corazones de todos.

Es por eso que a pesar de poder disponer de las manos laboriosas y dispuestas de sus nuevos compañeros, Jean y Armin preferían escabullirse a cortar leña incluso días que no era esta necesaria. Era una tarea sencilla, y con toda la fuerza requerida que necesita desahogar Kirschtein. Armin siempre piensa que dos son mejor que uno aunque solo haya un hacha. Haciendo un "pero" en la historia, estos soldados poseían consiente e inconscientemente sus propias razones para cumplir esa labor, escondidas tras los rostros endurecidos por el largo camino. Todo tiene un tinte personal:

La primera vez que se encontraron, Jean había salido con el sol esa mañana y se dirigió al bosque, con una mala cara, un hacha y sin explicaciones. Armin no había dormido en la habitación esa noche, así que Jean estaba del peor humor del mundo. La respiración de su compañero de cuarto le calmaba, " _¿así de marica, Kirschtein? Sí, carajo, sí"_.

Contrario a cuando está despierto, Arlert está más calmado, como si no soñara nada, además, esa respiración acompasada –solo interrumpida por algunos involuntarios suspiros– arrullaba al castaño hasta dormir. A Jean le gustaba así, a veces el rubio se pasaba de palabras y decía demasiadas cosas, como si solo saliera un aura negra de esos claros labios. Después de todo, dicen que el océano es más oscuro a medida que vas más profundo: a medida que Armin divaga, Jean no puede sentir más que una rara mezcla de miedo y fascinación.

Kirschtein ya había considerado en callarlo y la única forma no descortés que halló para hacerlo era la que llevaba fantaseando unos cuantos meses ya. Acorralarlo contra lo que sea, porque la cara de confusión de Armin se le apetecía demasiado y si se quejaba un poco era aún mejor, o peor para su autocontrol, depende de qué punto de vista lo veas; solo para llegar a la mejor parte, solo para asegurarse, tendría que sellar esos labios, sellarlos y de alguna caricia convencerlos a _decir_ lo que Jean quiere oír, porque ya hace un buen tiempo que quiere hacerlo y el rubio está tentando a su suerte. Este descanso de sus responsabilidades como soldado por la causa de la raza humana le estaba pasando factura a su cordura. Definitivamente. En el fondo, desea que Armin esté igual de loco que él, a ver si se pueden encontrar en algún oscuro.

Ya en el bosque esa alborada, sin escuchar ningún ruido, más que el de las hojas al ser acariciadas por el viento, y una vez que Jean se había acercado al árbol que iba a ser su primera víctima, este ve bajo su sombra a un aparentemente indefenso rubio, acurrucado entre las raíces del árbol. Jean se sintió celoso del bosque. Sabía que el rubio iba a desfogar sus tensiones a alguno cercano cada vez que ya no podía tenerlas dentro. Se dedicó un segundo a mirarlo con una mueca, no era el único que había pasado una mala noche, sus párpados hinchados y restos de lágrimas en su rostro eran evidencia perfecta.

Quiso acercarse sin hacer ruido, pero las hojas secas no le hicieron fácil el trabajo y, como soldado –Jean prefería una comparación a un pequeño animal del bosque, especialmente algún conejo–, Armin despertó abriendo rápidamente los ojos e incorporándose, buscando algo en el cinturón de su pantalón; Jean por unos segundos se sobresaltó, pero rio al ver la mueca de dolor del blondo. " _No es bueno que duermas entre raíces ¿No preferirías mis brazos, Arlert?"_ Armin reconoció esa risa y reaccionó de su aún no despertar. Miró con una mueca de reproche a la risa de Kirschtein y le acompañó en la jarana.

―¿Buenos días?

Armin no contestó, simplemente se desperezó y bostezó algo que podía identificarse como un "Buenos días, Jean" con un quejido al final. Jean medio sonrió, cruzándose de brazos para contemplar cómo su compañero estiraba cada fibra de su cuerpo para quitarse la mala noche de sus músculos. " _No deberías, Arlert"._ Pero este sabe que está en su pleno derecho de flirtear un poco con él, después de todo, lleva haciéndolo ya casi un tiempo, un tiempo cuando ya se había resignado a sus fallos y amores por Kirschtein; así que lo encara y copia la pose de Jean: se cruza de brazos y sonríe mientras examina el cuerpo de su compañero de la misma forma que hace unos segundos este lo había hecho con él –en realidad, Armin no posee la misma intensión de Jean, de hecho, ni la ha captado–. " _Maldición"._ Armin guarda una nota de triunfo más y camina estirando las piernas con los brazos atrás, pasando de Jean y dándole la espalda, distracción que aprovecha Jean para reírse de sí mismo. " _No deberías, Kirschtein"._

―Ya que estoy aquí ¿te ayudo con algo? ―el más pequeño se había aparecido detrás de él, asomando la cabeza a la altura de su codo, mirando alternadamente a Jean y al hacha en el piso. _"Solo con aparecer, ya ayudaste"._

―Puedes ayudar a cargar después, si hubiera sabido que estabas aquí, hubiera traído otra hacha.

―Podemos turnarnos

―Yo considero que tu tonificación muscular ha mejorado bastante en los últimos meses, si es lo que estás buscando ―se acerca y, solo para fastidiar, aplasta con el índice un poco los apenas formados músculos en los brazos que había conseguido, Armin responde instintivamente contrayendo los músculos, más por cosquillas que por otro motivo, Jean simplemente es el tipo de las intencionalidades. " _Qué marica que eres, Kirschtein, qué marica"._

―Bueno, si te cansas, o ya te vas, estoy recogiendo algunas yerbas para la comida.

Solo Arlert puede pasar de flexionar los brazos inconscientemente a recoger yerbas del campo para condimentar algún potaje que de todas formas sabrá a comida de ejército. Jean suspira y empieza su tarea. Ya no está de tan mal humor, pero ahora tiene otro tipo de energía que desfogar. Quizás solo un árbol sea suficiente, ya que ahora Kirschtein planea hacer de este cada despertar: un despertar doméstico, él va a cortar leña mientras deja a Arlert recoger flores para la mesa, aunque definitivamente Jean sería el que cocine, quizás el rubio puede hacer la lavandería, dentro de la tina con el pantalón remangado hasta las rodillas. _"Oh"_. No está en sus cuatro sentidos. _"Ma-ri-ca, ¿ahora voy a querer tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo a una cama de rosas?... Aunque no es tan mala idea…"_

Alerta para Jean porque Armin acaba de gritar nombre. De hecho, se acaba de quejar llamando su nombre. _"Poderes mentales, ¿bien?"_

―Nnghh… ¡JEAN!

Ese quejido ya no está bien. La voz de Armin se ha rasgado en el aire y Jean deja caer el hacha para dirigirse a solo unos pasos de distancia a su espalda. Cuando Kirschten se da cuenta de la situación, se golpea a sí mismo mentalmente tantas veces que ya ha perdido el conteo; camina entre tumbos hasta donde está Armin recostado contra un árbol con algo que puede ser un torniquete justo por encima de la rodilla descubierta y a unos centímetros, hay sangre chorreando de unas marcas de mordedura la pierna del joven.

―¡Maldición! ¿Hay serpientes por aquí? ¿Dónde mierda es…?

―La maté, ¿puedes empezar a chupar ahora?

 _"Y una mierda"_ Jean se calló inmediatamente para mojar sus labios sin necesidad de hacerlo y rozar la increíblemente suave piel del muslo del chico, sorbe un poco de sangre y la escupe, siente el cuerpo de Arlert doblarse sobre él por el dolor y al mismo tiempo tratar de controlar sus quejidos. Jean sorbe un poco más sin saber exactamente lo que está haciendo, según la guía esto ya debería ser suficiente, escupe de nuevo y observa a su compañero: Está sudando y completamente ruborizado, está aferrado al árbol respirando con dificultad. Y porque más vale prevenir que lamentar, el castaño se agacha una vez más y lame la herida antes de empezar a chupar la piel, siente el muslo de Armin tensarse y solo puede atinar a volver a hacerlo más fuerte solo para recibir a Armin quejándose y arqueándose más contra él, aunque mejor recompensa no hay porque él está aferrado ahora a su cabello. Jean no despega los labios debido al agarre, pero ya terminó su labor.

―Hora de volver, Arlert ―logra decir cuando las manos del rubio se aflojan entre su cabello y ha levantado la mirada para darle una media sonrisa.

―¿No debería haberte dicho eso a ti?

―¿Estás seguro de que tus piernas pueden sostenerte? Pareces estar temblando.

―Ya que eres un caballo, ¿me llevas en tu espalda?

―No importa cuánto extiendas tus brazos ni cuan llorosos estén tus ojos, Arlert, ya mataste el ambiente.

Iban a seguir jugando, pero en serio a Armin le atravesó un escalofrío, quizás una advertencia de que debía tomar un antídoto antes que pase a mayores. Jean chasqueó la lengua para indicar su molestia antes de darle la espalda y sentir como sus brazos y piernas lo rodeaban. Su piel al acto es suave también. _"Pero vaya que sí es pesado, ni parece"_. En realidad Armin está tan pesado porque está inconsciente, una vez que Jean se ha dado cuenta, solo puede maldecir y acelerar el paso, sintiendo como el cuerpo de del rubio le golpea la espalda a cada trote. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda…"_

―Nngh… Je… Jean, por favor…

 _"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA…"_

Alguien debería darle un descanso. Jean considera realmente la posibilidad de haber perdido el juicio cuando, ya llegando a la cabaña* y viendo como todos han corrido para aliviar la dolorosa situación del rubio, siente que él tiene otro asunto doloroso por resolver, y aun viéndolo pálido sobre la cama, todavía quiere arrinconarlo entre las sábanas porque si el antídoto y remedio contra el dolor no funcionaban, Jean pensaba callar esos quejidos a puros besos y caricias; probablemente quisiera causar algunos más. _"Los hombres somos criaturas miserables"_

.

.

.

* * *

*¿Alguien puede explícame qué es ese lugar del capítulo 70? ¿Es una cabaña que es como una granja/orfanato/cuartel/lugarparadormir/etc?

 _WAKE UP AMERICA!_

 _ARMIN MORE LIKE AR-MAN, amiright?_

 _Después de todo, la apreciación canon de Jean sobre Armin es que lo considera una persona terrorífica._

 _Me frustra escribir cositas así porque me esfuerzo demasiado en no matar a alguien en medio del plot, además que cada capítulo que pasa el canonverse se vuelve más horrible y con la nueva entrevista de Armin se me hace que mi precioso ya no es humano, así que mi frustración está esparcida por todo el fic en las maldiciones de Jean, pido disculpas por él por ser tan bocazas y tan OoC, ¿debería disculparme por mí también?_

 _Ay._

 _Alguien que me explique porqué estoy escribiendo tantos ecchis baratos._

 _Y sí, Jean queriendo pasarse de chulito en su mente y Armin recordándole quién es el seme en la relación son mis mayores headcanons… de hecho Jean delata su ukesidad solito._

 _Fic dedicado al amor de mi vida(¿?) porque me dio esta idea recontra cliché y quise hacerla solo para darle cólera porque me quiere matar a mi Arman._

 _Pensaba llamar al fanfic "Mierda" porque es la palabra que más se repite o "Cortándo leña en el bosque con el marica Kirschtein"_


End file.
